The Adventures Of Captain Yaten 2
by myinterests
Summary: Captain Yaten and his crew stumble upon a dangerous secrete which has Minako going back home to find Seiya and Usagi before the new evil finds them.
1. Captain Yaten's Last Stand

The Adventures Of Captain Yaten:

Trials of The Blessed

(I do not own Sailor Moon.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Captain Yaten's Last Stand

The night skies that normally held the beauty of glistening stars and the bright moon was pitch black this night. A man stood on the deck of his ship, his beautiful long snow white hair fluttered around his round face as he gazed down into the eyes of his beloved fiancée. Her sea blue eyes were filled with tears as she took his hands into hers. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a thick ponytail.

"Please, Yaten! Don't go! I'm begging you! PLEASE!" She pleaded as she squeezed his hands tightly in her own. "Don't go!"

Yaten looked back at the land that they were docked at. His eyes filled with concern as he gazed at the poles which held corpses high in the air. The corpses were engulfed in flames that lit the pathway to the blackened castle. He turned back to his love as he pressed his lips together. "Mina-chan, if I do not return, take this letter to Seiya. I must do this to save us. I never dreamt that the past would haunt us like this again."

Minako withdrew her hand from his and reached up to touch his cheek. "Yaten… I'm begging you…"

Yaten touched her hand with his own as he closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying her warmth. He then opened his eyes and with drew her hand from his cheek. He placed a letter sealed with his emblem into her hand. "I must do this." With those words he turned from her and signaled the others to join him.

Minako grabbed him from behind. "NO!"

Yaten turned around and grabbed her arm as he jerked her close to him for a passionate farewell kiss. Minako melted in his kiss. Before she knew it, he was gone. Minako fell to her knees as she erupted in tears. "YATEN!"

Yaten marched down the well lit path as he rushed towards the castle. He tried not to think of the corpses that lit his way, or what demon he would face once he reached the castle gates. All he knew or cared to know was that he was doing this for all of them. He pulled out his treasure that he never let out of his sight since the day he found it all those years ago. He reached the gates and turned to look at his men one last time. "There is no turning back once these gates open." He informed them. "This is your last chance to return to the ship."

A raven haired woman held her bow in the air. "We are proud pirates! We never play chicken! We are the fierce lions of the sea!" She cried out.

Yaten nodded his head. "Thank you, Rei." He studied his pirates one last time. "I want you all to know, that you all are the best group of pirates I had ever led."

The pirates raised their arms in the sky and hollered their approval as Yaten slammed his body against the gates and pushed them open. They were greeted with an empty field. Yaten led his troops in but he could not get over this eerie feeling that they were walking right into a trap. Yaten looked around as he examined the surrounding area. His heart raced as the sound of silence was defining. Yaten turned to look at his crew when Rei raised her hand.

"Captain! Listen!" She called out.

Yaten listened carefully to the silence. However, he soon realized that it was not really as quiet as he thought it was. A gushing wind sound of flapping overtook his ears. His eyes snapped open as he jerked his head back to look up. "ABOVE US!"

The pirates all looked up to see the black sky moving. Yaten raised his star yell as he focused his energy to cause whatever was above them pain. He heard a few shrieks as some blood splattered on him and his crew. Rei raised her arms as she released a fire wall into the sky. More screams were heard.

"Capt! They don't sound human!" One pirate yelled just before the darkness attacked them.

Minako released an earth shattering scream as she watched from the distance. "Yaten! Yaten! YATEN!"

* * *

Music played loudly as a group of women sat together on some rocks. They were in a field of green grass that went on for miles. Trees were clumped in various locations. A gentle breeze caressed the giggling girls' skins as they worked on making flower crests. They giggled as they tied flowers together and placed them on each other's heads.

"Usagi-chan," One of the ladies suddenly blurted as she tried to stop giggling. "When will we be getting ready for your wedding?"

A Maiden with long blonde hair looked at the brunette with sparkling eyes as she knotted two flowers together on the crest she was making. She wore a white cotton dress that fell to her knees, and her long hair was braided down her back. Flowers were placed throughout the length of her braid which fell to her knees. "I do not know, but today is your wedding! Lets concentrate on you today!"

The brunette blushed as she giggled. "I could not believe that Adam asked me to marry him! I am so utterly happy!"

A raven haired girl looked towards Usagi. "Usa-chan, common, you have been with that handsome man for over a year now. You must know something about his plans."

Usagi released a drawn out sigh as she grinned at the curious girls that were her neighbors most of her life. Hers, and Minako's. She could not help but wonder if Minako was married by now, or if Minako was still alive. She looked past the other women to see her love working his way over to them. His long raven hair blew into his face as he hopped over a small stream of water. The other ladies turned to see him working his way over to them.

"Maybe we should leave the couple alone?" The brunette joked.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Please!" She leaped up and grabbed the blue crest she was making and rushed over to Seiya's side. She leaped onto him, and wrapped her arms around his strong neck. She placed the crest on top of his eyes as she kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Hmmm… what is this you placed on my head?" Seiya asked as he pulled from her grasp and reached up to feel the crest. "Something you made with your two hands?"

Usagi grinned widely as she nodded her head at him. "Yes, I made it just for you!"

Seiya embraced her once more as he said thank you in her ear. He could not believe that he was holding her in his arms, a year after their wild adventure. A year after she had told him that she would never love a pirate, and so he gave it all up for her love.

"The wedding is going to start soon! Seiya, you better take your place as the best man now!" The raven haired girl yelled over at the couple.

Seiya chuckled. "I know, I was just coming over to tell you ladies this fact!"

Usagi continued to grin as Seiya released her and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry; the bride will not miss her own wedding." She whispered to him.

The girls all burst out in laughter as Seiya kissed Usagi goodbye before he rushed off. Usagi turned back to the other girls. It was time for another wedding that Usagi participated in, but it was still not her own wedding. A year ago, Ami and Taiki were married. They quickly went out on their journey, and Usagi watched as others were married and her town slowly changed. Babies were starting to take over the small town, and still, Seiya did not propose to her.

"Well, it's time." The girls collected their flowers as they started to follow Seiya back to town. Usagi fell behind the other girls as she turned to look out into the ocean, wondering how Rei, Minako and Yaten were. "Usagi-chan! Hurry up!"

Usagi gasped as she quickly hurried after the others. She fell into place behind the other women. Once they made it to town, Usagi was overwhelmed by how busy everyone was on getting the beautiful outside wedding ready. Usagi clutched her basket of wildflowers to her chest as a man rushed past her. His short raven hair was pasted to his face with sweat. He looked back at Usagi before he tipped his head slightly and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Usagi-san." He murmured as he grinned at her. "You are looking quite lovely this morning."

Usagi blushed slightly. "Thank you, Mamoru-san…"

One of the other women grabbed Usagi's elbow and pulled her backwards. "Come on, Usa!"

"Right, I'm coming!" Usagi insisted as she tried to wave the other girl off her.

"Goodbye, Usagi-san," Mamoru whispered as Usagi rushed off.

A guy walked over to Mamoru's side and frowned. "You should try and snag her way from Seiya. She was originally yours, you know."

Mamoru smirked. "I just might if he does not propose to her soon." He halfheartedly joked. He grabbed some wood and a hammer. "Hey, grab the nails for me will you?" He shouted out to a guy who was standing near the nails. The other man nodded his head as he grabbed the nails.

Usagi walked over to the bride and placed more flowers on her. "You look so beautiful!"

The bride blushed. "I am so ecstatic!"

Usagi smiled as she glanced over at the town's people. However, her eyes fell upon something in the ocean. She slowly lost her smile as her eyes noticed what was in the ocean waters.

"Usagi? Usa-chan… what's…" The bride looked out at the ocean. "Oh, god no…" She placed her hands on her lips. "Not now! Not today!"

Usagi dropped the flowers from her hands and pushed away from the girls. "Ring the bell!" She shouted as she ran towards the ocean. Maybe it was Yaten and Minako! She raced past everyone. Seiya looked towards the ocean and dropped what he was doing.

"Pirates!" People began to scream as they ran towards their homes in fear.

"Odango!" Seiya yelled. He broke into a run and chased after her. He rushed past the sane people who ran for cover and arms. "Odango!"

Usagi fell to her knees behind the bushes as she studied the pirate ship that was docking on their shoreline. "Please, be Minako…"

Seiya slid to her side as he grabbed her in his strong arms. "Usa-chan! You…"

Usagi paid no attention to him. She just watched anxiously as the pirate ship docked and some pirates leaped from the ship. Seiya took in the pirates and pulled on Usagi. "It's not them!"

Usagi shook her head. "How do you know?" She asked as she continued to watch the pirates leap onto their land.

"I know Yaten, and those are not his type of pirates!" Seiya jerked on Usagi's arm. "Lets go!"

Usagi quickly stood up and turned to follow Seiya when a familiar voice shouted out. "Take what you need, the riches, the women and food! Everything!"

Usagi gasped as she tried to speed up. Her delicate sandals sank in the soil as she ran with Seiya. "Seiya! It's Demando!"

Seiya looked over his shoulder at the silver haired man who stood on deck of the ship. "Damn, he's still alive?"

Seiya pulled Usagi into the woods and they hid behind a half rotten log. Usagi quivered with fear as the pirates stormed their once happy town. Several pirates trampled the flowers that she and the other women had made only moments earlier. Seiya covered her ears as screams broke out from the village. He wished he could help the others, but he could not take on all those pirates alone and with out a weapon.

Mamoru ran through a group of pirates as he sliced a steel sword through their chests. He looked for Seiya and Usagi hurriedly. He rushed over to where Usagi's home was near the woods when he heard Seiya whistle at him. Mamoru rushed into the woods and joined the other two behind the rotten log. "Seiya, take my sword. With both of us fighting, these pirates don't have a chance."

Seiya took the sword. It had been an entire year since he wheeled a sword. Seiya nodded at Mamoru before he turned to Usagi. "Stay here, and no matter what happens to me, don't leave this spot. Understand?"

Usagi nodded her head and Seiya planted a kiss on her lips before he and Mamoru rushed out into the open. Two overly large pirates turned towards the two men and grinned. "What is this? A boy with a puny sword, and one with no sword? Are you two insane? Or just suicidal?"

Seiya smirked. "No, just crazy." He leaped towards the two pirates as Mamoru raised his hand slightly by his side. A rose formed in his hand which instantly turned into a beautiful sword. He leaped towards the pirates and the fight was over before you could blink an eye.

Demando walked off his ship and calmly walked through the village. His eyes scanned the area for anything of value, but as usual, he saw nothing he wanted. He frowned as he noticed that his pirates seemed to be thinning out. "What the hell?" He walked over to where two men fought with five of his best pirates, and defeated them as if they were standing still. Demando placed his hand on his chin as he could not help but notice that one of the two men looked very familiar. Too familiar. He walked over to the men and drew out his sword. "Pardon me, but have we met before?"

Seiya turned towards Demando's voice. Seiya smirked slightly. "Leave this one to me, Mamoru. I have something to settle with this one."

Mamoru stepped back and sighed. "What ever you say, Seiya."

Demando's eyebrows rose slightly. "Seiya? That name sounds familiar…"

"It should. Over a year ago, you kidnapped my woman." Seiya informed Demando.

Demando's eyes flashed with realization. "Usagi-chan…"

Seiya glared at Demando. "Don't you dare even breathe her name!"

Demando's eyes scanned the village for Usagi. "Where is she now?"

Seiya smirked. "We split up years ago." Seiya lied as he prepared to battle Demando.

"Search this village, every square inch of it! Don't leave a single maiden behind!"

Mamoru glared at Seiya. "Are you trying to get our women all killed?"

Seiya looked back at him and shrugged his shoulders with guilt. He then turned back to Demando. "I already told you, Usagi is not here."

Demando withdrew his sword and grinned at Seiya. "For years, I have trained myself for this day. Now, it has finally come." Demando informed Seiya. "I will take Usagi-chan back and make her my bride."

Seiya glared at him. "Over my dead body." He growled as he steadied his sword in front of him.

"Prehaps." Demando agreed just before he leaped towards Seiya. He withdrew his sword seconds before he clashed his blade against Seiya's. Seiya grunted as he pushed Demando from him. He too had wanted to even out the score between the two of them. No, he just wanted to beat Demando to a pulp and leave him on a stranded island to die a slow painful death. Seiya fell down to his knees as Demando swung his sword at him. Seiya used this opportunity to strike at Demando's knees. Demando though was too quick as he leaped backwards and tried to take Seiya's head off with a single swing of his sword. Seiya fell backwards to avoid the sharp blade as it swung past him. He could tell that Demando's training had paid off. Demando was much better with the sword then he once was.

Usagi watched horrified from the woods. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to concentrate on helping Seiya defeat Demando. She could not just sit there and do nothing, not when she could help him win the fight. However, she knew it would most likely cost her the location she was at. She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated on helping Seiya. A white light emitted from her body as Seiya leaped off the ground. He swung towards Demando just as the white light emitted from his own body. Mamoru looked back at the woods in fear. He could see the faint light that Usagi was emitting. 'Damn it, Usagi-san! Are you trying to get caught?'

Seiya gave Demando a blow to his stomach, chest, and then head before Demando could react. Seiya leaped backwards and glared at the other pirates. "Leave now. Leave behind anything you looted as well. Including the women, or I will kill you."

Mamoru looked back at Seiya and nodded his head as he held his sword in front of him. "Or I will kill you."

Demando chuckled as he slowly pushed himself from the hard ground. "This fight isn't over yet." He closed his eyes as pain shot through his chest and head. "A pirate does not give up so easily."

Seiya rolled his eyes as he slammed the handle of his sword into the back of Demando's head, knocking him out instantly. "Any one else want to fight?" The light slowly left Seiya as he scanned the crowd.

The pirates glared at Seiya as they walked over to Demando's side. "We will not have a captain who can be defeated by a mere peasant boy."

Seiya smiled. "Well, I would not call myself a peasant. Just a normal everyday guy who

Helps out around a shop."

Mamoru chuckled as he placed the blade of his sword onto a pirate's back. "I believe that is the signal for you to leave, and never come back."

The pirates grumbled under their breath as they dragged their feet back to their ship, empty handed. Demando was carried onto the ship by a pirate who held him on his shoulder. Once the pirates boarded the ship, the ship took sail. Seiya and Mamoru watched the ship sailing away just incase the pirates got a bright idea.

"Seiya, what is going on" Mamoru suddenly asked. "On deck of their ship."

Seiya looked at the deck and saw as the pirates ganged onto some one and pinned them to the deck of the ship. Seiya shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. What they do on their ship is their business. Last time I stuck my neck out, it almost was chopped."

Mamoru nodded his head. "You're right." His eyes did not leave the sight as he watched the pirates beat some one on the deck. Then, to his dismay, he watched as they threw a body over the edge of the ship. The body plumaged into the ocean waters. Mamoru shook his head slowly. "Pirates."

* * *

Taiki leaned over a map. He and his wife, Ami, where under ground in an old burial ground looking for a lost treasure to take back to the museum. The burial grounds were moist and full of roaches and rats. Water dripped from the rocky walls. He held a lantern up as he read the map carefully. His wife, Ami, stood inches from him, peering over the encryptions of the ancient map. "Taiki, this has to be the place. Nothing else even comes close."

Taiki looked at his wife. "I agree. Hold on a second." He kneeled down as he held his hand out. Taiki grabbed some mud from the ground and held it in front of him. The mud began to swirl in his hand as it took shape of a shovel. He handed the shovel to Ami who stomped her foot onto the ground. She placed her hand onto the ground and water overtook the once hard earth. She looked up at Taiki and grinned. "Sometimes I love being a blessed child."

Taiki chuckled. "I agree with you. It makes things so much easier." He held up his own shovel. "I just wish I knew this was my ability when we all needed it."

Ami smiled softly. "I miss them."

Taiki nodded his head as he submerged his shovel into the ground. "Me too, Ami."

The two continued to dig before the lantern began to shimmer. Ami turned to look at it. "Taiki, it appears that out wick has run out."

Taiki waved his hand at her. "You know what to do."

Ami tossed her shovel to the side and wiped some mud on her forehead as she wiped off the sweat. "Taiki, there's nothing to burn around here."

Taiki pushed himself from the ground and groaned. "I'll make something." Taiki knelt down and grabbed some mud and groaned as it was overly wet. His eyes scanned the surrounding area before they spotted a old skeleton with torn cloth on it. Taiki walked over to it and to a fragment of the cloth from it's bones. He waved his hand across the cloth and it grew into a large cloth. He looked around before he decided to use the mud once more. Taiki bent down and grabbed a handful of mud. The mud swirled in his hand and formed into an enormous bowl. He threw the cloth into the bowl and Ami walked up behind him, holding a golden stick with a symbol of mercury on the top of it in her grasp as she pointed at the cloth. Fire spat from her finger and the cloth was overtaken with flames. Taiki grinned as he placed the bowl by their work area. "Lets dig up this treasure."

Ami knelt down once more and flooded out the soil as Taiki shoved his shovel into it. Suddenly, there was a loud clang. Ami looked up at Taiki in shock. Taiki quickly grinned down at her. "Finally!"

Ami became ecstatic as Taiki reached into the mud and grasped the overly large box. He used all his strength to pull it from the mud. Ami's eyes widened as she saw some gold shine through the mud. "The museum will love this!" She gloated as she reached out to help Taiki ease it onto the soil.

Taiki leaped out of the whole he had dug and pulled out a piece of metal, which transformed into a pocket knife in his hand. "Lets first open this and make sure it is what they want."

"Hold it right there."

Ami and Taiki froze at the sound of another man's voice coming from behind them. Ami held her stick close to her chest. She looked sideways at Taiki who glanced towards her as well.

"Don't move, or I'll blow your heads off!" The man yelled as if the two of them were deaf. "Clanton, grab the chest!"

Taiki heard footsteps slosh towards him and he held his pocket knife in front of him. It quickly transformed into a sword and he swung it into Clanton's chest. The guy fell backwards into the mud as Taiki stood up. He grinned at the Mexican men who were gathered behind him. "I see that your boss once again, did not show."

"These treasures do not belong in a museum! They belong in our master's home!" One yelled at him in English.

Taiki shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at the soft soil. "I am terribly sorry, but we tend to disagree with you."

Ami stood up and turned to face the men. "This historic artifact belongs in a museum. Now, please drop your weapons, and leave. Before you regret it."

The English speaking man chuckled as he signaled his men to charge the couple. "One hundred men to a man and a woman… gives me the advantage."

Ami closed her eyes with disappointment. "What a shame." She held out her hand and water rushed from the palm of her hand. The water raced towards the treasure kidnappers and washed them down the long tunnel. A few managed to hang onto the walls, including the English speaking one.

"How did you do that?" He shrieked. He eyed Ami who turned her hand palm up.

"You mean, this?" Fire shot out of the palm of her hand and landed back into it. The man's eyes widened in awe. "This is your last chance to escape with your lives."

"Not with out the treasure!" The man insisted, forgetting that Ami was playing with fire.

"Then, I am afraid that we must go now, and we are taking the treasure to a museum for everyone to enjoy." Taiki said as he took some thread from his shirt and it transformed into a rope ladder. He nodded towards Ami as he turned his back on the men.

"How did he do that?" The Mexican shouted in awe.

Ami tilted her head to the side. "We are the blessed children… we can do anything." With those words, fire shot out from her palm and overtook the remaining men with flames.

Taiki smirked at her. "Nice words, dear."

Ami blushed as she turned towards Taiki. "Lets go home. I am starting to feel a little light headed."

Taiki instantly touched her stomach. "Is the…?"

Ami smiled at him. "Everything is okay, I just used too much energy."

Taiki smiled down at her and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I love you, Ami-chan."

Ami smiled up at Taiki. "I love you too…"

The couple made their way out of the abandoned burial ground only to find another group of men waiting for them above ground. They were now in an abandoned church that had not been used for the last twenty years. The men were both Mexican and Arabic. Taiki rolled his eyes as he assisted Ami out of the exit. He grabbed the rope ladder and turned to face the men. "Could you move to the side please? My wife and I do not feel like fighting any more."

The men looked at the golden box and at the place that the couple crawled out of. The men suddenly broke into a gallop and rushed towards Ami and Taiki. Taiki transformed the rope ladder into a giant whip as he flung it towards the men. Several men fell to the ground as Ami threw out several balls of fire. However, her energy was fading rapidly. She grabbed Taiki's shirt as she pressed her forehead against his arm.

"I can't…" She murmured softly as she crumbled to the ground. Taiki grew alarmed as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his star yel. He turned to the men as they started to grab at Taiki wildly. He kept his grip on the treasure as well as his star yell. It was becoming incredibly difficult, but he had to do it. He felt a gun press against his kidney. Taiki turned to the Mexican who smirked at him.

"You are in the wrong career, mister." He informed Taiki as he took the treasure chest from Taiki's grip. "You and your little miss had better be prepared to meet your maker."

Taiki grinned. "I think not, for you have made the greatest mistake." Taiki grabbed the man's arm and held it firmly. "You see, I have the ability to make things… as well as destroy them."

The man dropped the treasure chest onto the hard concrete ground as he released an ear piercing scream. With in seconds, the man's body became dust. Taiki grabbed the other men as they tried to escape him. One by one they turned to dust around him and Ami. He watched as a few ran away. He cursed under his breath, not wanting to leave Ami alone in the condition she was in. He fell to his knees. Now there were some people who knew of his ability, and on top of everything else, they were enemies. Taiki grabbed Ami's limp form and threw her over his shoulder. He then picked up the treasure chest and stumbled towards where his horse was waiting.

* * *

Minako cried wildly in the captain's quarters as the ship bounced on the waves. She was alone on the huge ship that Captain Yaten ruled over. She quivered in fear as she remembered the sight of her beloved Yaten being attacked by the sky. Rei had shot so much fire into the sky, but it was quickly extinguished. There was nothing that any of them could do. Minako sobbed loudly as she looked at the letter Yaten had given her. Her tear streaked muddied face quivered as she thought of her new mission. She stood up and wiped the tears from her face. The sun had risen, and she knew that if she did not do what she was told, Yaten would have died in vain. She walked over to the edge of the ship, where their life boat hung. She crumbled the letter and shoved it into her pants. "Usa-chan… Seiya-kun… it is time for us to be reunited once again." She whispered as she grabbed the ropes. The island that they were located on was a three day trip by sea. She had no time to waste, if there was any chance that Yaten and the others were still alive, she had to get this to Seiya as quickly as possible.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like the beginning of the sequel! One thing is for certain… it's action packed! Please review and visit my personal site at fanfic. Myinterests. Com

See you at the next update!


	2. I Found You

Chapter 2, I Found You...

* * *

Usagi watched as Seiya and Mamoru helped to rebuild one of their neighbor's home. The beautiful wedding was called off until further notice as the groom felt that this was a sign of a bad omen. The bride had locked herself up in her home, and had not come out for three days. Usagi glanced towards her friend's home with a frown. "There must be something I can do to cheer her up."

Seiya pushed the board above his head and onto the house they were rebuilding. He turned to look at Usagi when he was done. "There's nothing that you can do, Odango. It is what she needs to do to get over her pain."

Usagi nodded her head. "I know, but…"

Mamoru wiped his forehead. "For once, I agree with this jerk. You have to leave things alone for the time being. She will return to her cheerful self soon."

Usagi nodded her head once again. "Okay, I understand… I just…"

Seiya walked over to Usagi's side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I know, you just can't stand to see a friend unhappy."

Usagi nodded her head. "Exactly."

Mamoru walked away, unable to watch the couple's tender moment. He looked out at the ocean and sighed as he watched the calm waves brush the sandy shore. However, the calm sea suddenly washed in something not so calming. "Seiya, Usagi-ko…" He turned to look at the other two. "A pirate ship!"

Usagi and Seiya watched as a huge ship wobbled in the active water. As the ship got closer to shore, however, no one tossed out the anchor. "Something's not right with that ship…" Seiya mused as the ship crashed onto the shoreline. "I'm going to investigate it."

Usagi grabbed his arm. "Let me go with you!"

Seiya looked down at Usagi. "Okay, but you may not like what you see…"

Mamoru nodded his head. "I'm going too. Just in case."

The three of them walked over to the ship. "Hello over there!" Mamoru hollered.

His call was answered with silence. He quickly boarded the ship as Seiya and Usagi followed. "Ahoy there! Anyone here?"

"Mamoru?" A weak voice muttered.

Usagi gasped. "Mina-chan!" She rushed towards the captain's quarters and yanked open the door. There, she found Minako collapsed on the bed. Her long blonde hair decorated the bed and her arms were draped over the edge of the bed. Usagi gasped as she took in how thin her cousin was. "Mina-chan!" She quickly rushed over to her side and grasped her shoulders. She rolled her over towards herself to see Minako barely conscious. "Mina-chan!"

"Usagi…chan…" Minako whispered. "I found you…" Suddenly, her eyes closed and her head rolled to the side. Usagi gasped in horror.

"Mina-chan!"

* * *

Ami opened her eyes slowly as she tried to focus on her surroundings. The area she was in had a musty smell to it and she could hear water dripping in a distance. "Taiki?"

Suddenly, a warm hand took her hand into it. "Ami, how are you?"

Ami rolled to the side slightly to see Taiki lying beside her. "I'm fine… did we get away… without anyone knowing?"

Taiki sighed. "I got most of them, except maybe two."

Ami groaned. "Great. I am so sorry…"

Taiki squeezed her petit hand in his hand. "Do not apologize. This was our choice…" Taiki kissed Ami's forehead. "This is because of our love that we have such a joy to bring into our world."

Ami smiled at him. "It is just that…"

"Shh, no one ever said this was going to be easy." Taiki gestured towards the golden box. "Plus, we have the golden box of treasure."

Ami grinned. "Should we leave this place then?"

Taiki glanced around the musty room he had found. "Truthfully, I believe we should before we are found. In your current position, we are sitting ducks."

Ami tried to sit up. Taiki grabbed her wrist in his hand. Ami sat up and moaned as she realized just how weak she felt. "I am still very useless…"

Taiki nodded his head. "I understand, but you are far from useless." He helped Ami to stand up before he grabbed the golden box. He quickly rushed towards the entrance while helping to steady his beloved wife in his arms. He opened the door and peered outside to see that the streets were dark and the sun still had yet to rise. "Let's go."

Ami nodded her head as they came out of the room which was a storage room for a closed down grocery store. Ami glanced around the deserted street to see that the majority of the stores that once light up the street were all shut down and most of them had broken windows and busted doors. "This looks like an old war zone." Ami observed.

Taiki nodded his head. "It was similar. This was once a nice area but a group of pirates had wrecked havoc in the area and killed most of the people who lived here. They were peace loving people but nothing can survive the wrath of a pirate."

Ami pressed her lips together. "I… I can't believe that the same type of people you were with… can also…"

Taiki smiled. "My group was unusual; however remember how you met Yaten? His crew was burning your village."

Ami nodded her head. "You're right."

Taiki kept Ami steady when he heard a clicking sound behind him. Taiki froze with fear as he recognized the sound of a gun loading.

"I will now take the box, freak."

Taiki didn't move. He just held his wife by his side. How would they get out of this mess?

* * *

Minako moaned as Usagi gently placed a cold washcloth on her forehead. Minako was sunburned from head to toe. Minako had quickly lost conscious after they had found her on the deserted ship. Minako usually was a strong person so she had to endure a lot to be in the state she was in. Usagi took the cloth and dunked it back into the cold water bucket before pulling it out once again to put cold water on Minako's face.

"Yaten…" Minako murmured as she moved slightly under the cool cloth.

"How is she doing?" Seiya's voice broke the calm silence.

Usagi turned to look at him as she dunk the wash cloth into the bucket once again. "She's saying Yaten in her sleep."

Seiya leaned against the doorframe. "Something must have happened to Yaten and the others. I know that Yaten and Rei would never leave Minako alone like that if there was no reason."

Usagi looked down at Minako. "I wish we had a doctor in town. The closest doctor is two towns away."

Seiya walked over to Usagi's side and took her dry hand into both of his hands. "I promise, we will get to the bottom of this. I will find out what happened to Mina-chan and the others."

Usagi smiled faintly at him as she dropped the cloth into the cool water once again. "I know." Usagi glanced down at Minako and frowned. "She sure has matured a lot since we said good bye to her a year ago. She looks like a woman in love, even in these circumstances. She even has a glow about her."

Seiya looked down at the woman who bore similar traits to Usagi. "To me though, you are always the most beautiful."

Usagi blushed as she tended to her cousin. "Seiya, please, I need to help Mina-chan!"

Seiya grinned but soon the grin fell from his face as he gazed down at Minako's current condition. "I wish Ami-san was here. She was good with medicine."

Usagi nodded her head. "I do too. I know next to nothing of health. I mean, her skin is glowing from probably being in the sun too much!"

Seiya gazed down at Minako but his mind was on Taiki and Ami. If only they were there. However, the real killer was that Minako was alone on the ship. What happened to Rei and Yaten?

* * *

Ami moaned as Taiki froze. "Taiki…" Ami whispered. "let me go…"

Taiki shook his head. "Never. You are in no condition to be using your powers right now."

Ami turned to look over her shoulder. "It's only one guy…"

Taiki turned around and held out his hand. Suddenly, a large mound of mud formed at the bottom of the man's feet.

Ami grinned. "Good thinking…"

Taiki covered Ami's eyes. "Don't watch."

The man's heart fell as Taiki removed the stick from his pocket. "Good bye."

The man suddenly exploded into nothing. Not even dust was left behind.

Ami gasped as she fell forward.

Taiki caught her. "Ami!"

Ami looked at him. "I guess I really am exerting myself too much." She grinned weakly. "I'm sorry."

Taiki shook his head. "No Ami, you are doing so much right now. Don't do too much."

Ami looked up at taiki. "When we are done with this adventure, can we please return to my hometown? I… I miss Usagi and them."

Taiki kissed her forehead. "Then that is what we shall do. It will probably be for the best for now."

Ami grinned up at Taiki. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Usagi sat by Minako's side as she tried not to fall asleep. Seiya walked into the room with Mamoru but the mood was still solemn. She had removed Minako's clothes and replaced them with a night gown. She looked up at the two men. "I am glad to see you two." She stood up and pulled out a wrinkled up sheet of paper from her pocket in her skirt. "Please, Seiya, read this."

Seiya took the wrinkled up sheet of paper and opened it up as he glanced at the other two.

"What is it, Usako?" Mamoru asked as he studied the paper in Seiya's hand.

"It says…" Usagi started but Seiya finished her sentence.

"Beware of the… how could this be?" Seiya asked as he stumbled backwards. "It's impossible!"

Mamoru looked between the two. "Hey, don't leave me in the dark!"

Usagi looked at Mamoru as tears started to fill her eyes. "Beware of the Damned Children… for they will ruin the Blessed Children." Usagi turned to see Minako still moaning as she slept.

"You mean… there are more children?" Mamoru questioned. He looked between the two. "Should we find them?"

Usagi fell onto Minako's bed. "This is impossible!"

Seiya stared at the piece of paper. "There are more… like us, but damned. What is the difference between the damned and blessed? Why does it say that they will ruin the Blessed Children?"

Mamoru looked at Minako. "Would she know more?"

Usagi shook her head. "I don't think so; she would not have had a note about it if she knew about it."

Mamoru looked at the two. "Who would know anything about these damned children?"

Usagi looked at Seiya. "Setsuna, and the others from the island."

Mamoru nodded his head. Tomorrow, we will leave to find out the truth."

Seiya glared at Mamoru. "We can't, Minako needs Usagi."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "I meant as soon as she is well enough to go with us."

Usagi took Minako's hand into her own. "I will not leave her side until she is better."

Mamoru gestured to Seiya to leave the room with him. Seiya followed him into the living room where he threw himself onto the sofa. "We don't know what has happened to Rei and them. We need to find out as soon as possible." Mamoru told Seiya.

Seiya raised his eyebrow. "She is my sister, I want to save her as quickly as possible too."

Mamoru groaned. "Why not leave the girls behind?"

Seiya frowned. "Minako is the only one who knows where Yaten and the others were all last seen… and they will not let us leave them behind. You know that about those two girls."

Mamoru groaned. "She better wake up soon."

Seiya sighed as he stood up. "She will."

* * *

Minako was surrounded by darkness as she looked frantically for Yaten. She placed her hands against her chest, fearing that Yaten was gone. "Yaten?"

"I am here, Mina-chan." Yaten's voice broke the silence behind her.

Minako turned around and burst into tears the moment she saw Yaten's smiling face. "Yaten!" She rushed towards him and embraced him tightly. "I thought I had lost you!"

Yaten never returned her embrace. His voice grew cold as he said, "I shall never return him to you…"

Minako quickly released Yaten as she stepped back, horrified. Yaten's body was engulfed with several bats. They suddenly broke apart, and Minako screamed as her eyes fell upon Yaten's new form. Minako ran away from the horrible sight and suddenly tripped over something and fell onto the hard cold floor. "YATEN!"

"Mina-chan! Wake up! It's a bad dream!" Usagi's broke through Minako's nightmare. Minako opened her eyes to see Usagi staring down at her. "Mina-chan!" Usagi called out with relief as she took Minako's hand into hers. Minako's body suddenly broke out in an inhuman amount of pain. Minako rolled over and suddenly hurled all over Usagi's lap.

"Did Minako wake up?" Seiya asked as he entered the room. His eyes widened as he took in the sight in stomach acids covering Usagi's lap. "Um, did she eat some of your cooking?"

Usagi glared at Seiya. "If you're not going to help, get OUT!"

Seiya shook his head as he knelt by the girls' side. "By the looks of it, I think Minako needs some bready food for the acid in her stomach."

Usagi nodded her head and Seiya patted Minako on top of her head. "Don't worry, Mina-chan… we'll get you better." Seiya quickly left the room.

Minako moaned a thank you as she continued to lay by Usagi's side. Her mind was on the fading dream of Yaten. Yaten was gone. It was not just a dream, he was really gone. Tears fell from her eyes as Usagi ran her fingers through Minako's hair, trying to comfort her cousin.

Seiya returned, holding a sandwich. Her held it out to Usagi who took it from him. She quickly thanked him as she tried to sit Minako up. Minako's normally strong body was frail and weak. Usagi felt as if she would break her cousin if she did too much. She held the sandwich out to her cousin. "Please, eat this." She continued to support her cousin as her cousin looked at her. Minako smiled a meek smile as she took the sandwich. She held it to her lips and paused for a moment before she bit into the soft bread.

Usagi looked up at Seiya. "She will be fine."

Seiya grinned. "Good."

Usagi placed her head on Minako's shoulder as she hugged her cousin. "I just wish we had a doctor."

Minako swallowed a mouthful of food before she looked up at Seiya. "Are we going to save Yaten?"

Seiya smiled as he nodded his head. "I would never leave my best buddy to die."

Minako grinned back at him. "Could I have some water? I want to help find Yaten."

Seiya nodded his head as he left the room. The smell was getting to him and he was thankful for the excuse to get away from the two girls. However, he had a bad felling about Mianko's situation. Something was a little off with her.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry it took so long to update but a lot of stuff has been going on and I am home schooling my son. I had also a short epidemic where I was told I may have had cancer, but thankfully, I do not.


End file.
